


Naughty, naughty.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Lucifer (Comic), The Sandman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible things, these dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty, naughty.

  
Daniel is the King of Dreams and Lord of the Night – he has nothing to fear in his domain, and walks were he wills, slipping in and out of the miniature universes of minds at rest, lingering just at the peripheral of the wildest or most frightening fantasies (and nightmares) of the gods and creatures who come to his realm in their sleep. There is, however, one mind that he has come to avoid touching since the time of his predecessor’s death – there is one mind bearing dreams that are vivid enough to make him tremble in a way not befitting of the Endless he is, but of the human he once was.

  
He knows little of Lucifer, only that he is the Lightbringer, the fallen son of God and former ruler of Hell; he knows even less about whatever might have transpired between the Prince of Darkness and his predecessor, beyond whatever he inherited from the moment he received the name Dream. It is through the murky haze of past/present/future/him/not-him that he recalls the circumstances behind Morpheus’ descent to Hell and their meeting, centuries later, when Lucifer closed the gates of Hell and dropped the key in Morpheus’ hand. The Lightbringer was not a friend but certainly not an enemy, in spite of whatever past they shared/did not share.

  
Daniel is left to wonder, then, why he steps into Lucifer’s mind and sees visions of the former angel raping Morpheus among silken canopies and screaming souls, and why he cannot bring himself to look away.

  
It would have been easiest to flee. It would have been proper for him to shatter the dream to pieces and speak up, with the righteous rage of a greatly offended party that has been slighted for no apparent reason. Night in and night out, however, Daniel found himself slipping back into Lucifer’s corner of the dream world, watching the pale form of Morpheus shiver and shake between Lucifer’s powerful hands, listening to Morpheus scream in a way that an Endless should not scream. Had he done either, he would not have had to watch the degradation of his predecessor (and, by extension, himself) for so long. Had he ended it, he would not have had to bear the humiliation of staring into Lucifer’s eyes and knowing that he had lost.

  
“Does it disturb you?”

  
The dream had played itself out that night and he had watched it unfold from his hidden corner of the world as usual – things had proceeded normally for the most part, so normally that when the dream suddenly stopped and Lucifer himself stood before him, Daniel was caught off-guard.

  
“That is a most undesirable dream,” he said, disguising his surprise with rage. Lucifer, however, only eyed him in amusement. The twist of the fallen angel’s lips, however, remained sardonic, unimpressed.

  
“Surely you or Morpheus have been the subject of many twisted fantasies before. I do not see how this is any different.”

  
“You will cease this at once!”

  
Lucifer returned his words with a brief stare. His eyes were the color of a million suns at their last moments, burning out the rest of their fire in a glorious blaze of orange, crimson and gold. It felt like an eternity had passed before he spoke again.

  
“What is it that truly unsettles you, Daniel? Is it the fact that Morpheus is the one I am hurting or the fact that it isn’t you?”

  
And Daniel fled.  



End file.
